Código ambar 4
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: un fan fiction después del drama perro y lobo de acción


Código ambar

Capítulo 4

Por Priss Asagari.

Una vez en Corea Key se encontraba reunido con su hermano Min Gi, le llevaba los reportes de lo que recientemente habían descubierto.

-Pero, como es posible que sea un reconocido empresario- fue lo que dijo asombrado, de lo que leía en el reporte.

Eso mismo- comento en tono serio Lee So Hyun y en eso le puso una mano en el hombro- creo que será una misión muy riesgosa así que quédate aquí en lo que mi gente y yo nos movemos en Tailandia.

Min Gi realmente puso cara molesta debido a que sabía que ahora se querían voltear los papeles, sabía que So Hyun era demasiado testarudo cuando se trataba de misiones difíciles.

Está bien como tú quieras- comentó Min Gi, en lo que tomaba los papeles, G estaba a su lado, era uno de los mejores agentes que So Hyun podría haber contratado para su agencia.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- comentó Key en lo que volteaba a ver a G- No tenemos tiempo que perder.

En Estados Unidos mientras tanto "M" estaba preparando las maletas para ir a Tailandia, sabía que la información que había encontrado no se la podía mandar así tan fácilmente debido a que podría ser interceptado por cualquier medio, por lo tanto tendría que entregársela personalmente, aunque Key no era muy fácil que diera su ubicación a cualquiera y menos a sus agentes por protección "M" sabía muy bien los movimientos que hacía no era muy difícil en lo que estaba pensando, alguna vez ella en el pasado había escuchado de él que había vivido su niñez en Tailandia, además ella ya llevaba por adelantado los reportes de Mali que era su sobrenombre y sabía que era un gran empresario, aunque si había rastreado a esa pareja y todo lo que había hecho en USA. Así que esa tarde partiría a Tailandia.

En Tailandia estaba esperando Christine a que Mali regresará para ver cómo es que le habría ido con la nueva gente de la banda la Araña, mientras tanto ella se encontraba en la fábrica donde se hacia la droga, vigilando que todo estuviera corriendo como debiera.

-Señora tiene una llamada telefónica.

-Ya voy- comentó ella dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose al cuarto principal.

Desde el otro lado de línea estaba Mali, de hecho como sabía manejarse muy bien el había tenido la precaución de que su llamada no fuera fácil de rastrear.

Mientas tanto en Tailandia M había llegado al lugar en el cual Key había crecido, si bien parecía un mundo distinto al que ella había conocido en estados unidos, había abordado un taxi para llegar al hotel en el cual se estaría quedado. Ella había tenido mucho cuidado en lo que sería la información que presentaría a su jefe.

Una vez en el hotel ya estaba esperando otro de los agentes le tenía confianza ya que también lo había reclutado en estados unidos.

¿Key, no sabe que estas aquí verdad?- fue lo primero que le dijo este agente si el era Tailandés que había vivido en estados unidos por mucho tiempo había trabajado para la CIA.

Bueno, por lo menos deberías de decirme Hola en primera instancia- fue lo que dijo M en lo que subían a su cuarto de hotel, ella sí que necesitaba de él para que le ayudará a saber cómo era el terreno en el cual se estaba moviendo. Una vez dentro del cuarto del hotel.

Será mejor que me dejes la información y regreses a Estados unidos- fue lo que le dijo este hombre en lo que ella desempacaba cuidadosamente sus cosas.

Debo de entregárselo personalmente, además digo ya que estoy aquí puedo ser de mejor ayuda que estando tan lejos ¿No lo crees?- comento ella.

Si Key sabe que viniste aquí, él será el primero en ponerte de vuelta en el avión rumbo a Estados Unidos- fue lo que le dijo se veía totalmente molesto por lo que M había hecho.

Vamos, George- fue lo que dijo ella- Sabes muy bien que estuve en situaciones peores y esta no será la excepción sentándose en la cama viendo cómo es que estaba decorada su habitación de manera muy tradicionalista de aquel país.

No me llames George, sabes que ahora soy J – cruzándose de brazos.

Está bien, no tienes porqué alterarte tanto- dijo ella en lo que esperaba pacientemente las indicaciones, aunque si ella estaba ansiosa por ver nuevamente a Key.

En el avión rumbo a Tailandia de nueva cuenta

Key se encontraba pensativo junto a él se encontraba G

¿Le pasa algo señor?- fue lo que comentó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos por un momento.

No, puedo hablar de eso ahora hasta que no hayamos llegado a nuestro destino y estemos en un lugar seguro- comento él.

En el NIS

MinGi se encontraba entregando los últimos reportes de Key los cuales le había dado en la mano.

¿Esto es todo?- comento él jefe leyendo los reportes con cuidado.

Sí, señor de hecho él comento que tenemos que tener cuidado porque Malí tendrá planeado verse con gente importante de China aquí en Corea, sin embargo lo que todavía no estamos al tanto es en qué lugar, Lee So Hyun está usando nuevamente el disfraz de Key.

El jefe movió la cabeza de lado a lado- ¿Está planeando suicidarse, así?- comentó el jefe.

Lo sé- fue lo que dijo Min Gi- no pude persuadirlo para que no se arriesgara tanto en la misión, pero al parecer se está aprovechando de la última táctica que utilizo para destruir a Mao.

En eso el jefe se fijo más a fondo en lo que tenía que ver con la información de Christine.

¿Pero esta que no es la chica que le pusieron el código ambar?- comentó el asombrado.

Así es señor de hecho nos hemos estado preguntando cómo fue que termino con Mali, que además…- no dejando terminar a Min Gi, asombrado cuando vio la cara de él.

No, me digas que él es que está metido en todas estas transacciones ilegales.

Si, señor- dijo Min Gi- De hecho este es uno de los empresarios que tienen más poder en Tailandia, de hecho hasta la fecha las veces que ha entrado a corea no se le ha probado que este con fines ilegales.

Las cosas se comenzaban a complicar, debido a que sus estrategias habían sido bien planeadas, todo lo que tenía el NIS eran meras suposiciones más que pruebas contundentes para llevarlo a un juicio internacional por daños a la salud, más enriquecimiento ilícito.

¿Señor, avisamos a Estados Unidos que encontramos a la desaparecida?- comento Min Gi.

No- dijo el Jefe de NIS –Tenemos que averiguar primero si está involucrada en todo esto.

En Tailandia So Hyun se encontraba en sus oficinas a las afueras de la ciudad en un lugar que no era fácilmente localizable hablando con los demás agentes sobre lo que iba a proceder en la misión que estaban por desempeñar.

-¿Será mejor que estén muy atentos?- comento Key- Saben ustedes que aquí realice una misión hace tiempo en el cual yo forme parte de un cartel y fui la mano derecha de Mao, tienen que tener presente que no se van a desenvolver como agentes secretos como lo que son sino que serán parte del remanente que dejo Mao Entendido.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza – Lo entendimos perfecto- dijo una voz de mujer que salía del fondo de los demás que estaban parados enfrente de él

La cara de So Hyun cambió cuando escuchó esa voz cuando fijo bien la vista, se entre los chicos salió M acercándose a él.

Su cara denotaba que no le había dado mucho gusto cuando la vio- Pueden irse comento So hyun en lo que daban la media vuelta y salían.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- comento él.

Vine a traerte la información que requeriste- dijo ella.

No pudiste haberla mandado- en lo que se sentaba del otro lado de su escritorio.

¿Vaya, que bueno que te da gusto verme?- le dijo M, en lo que se cruzaba de brazos.

¿No te has dado cuenta que esta misión es demasiado peligrosa?- en lo que se levantaba nuevamente de su asiento dándole la espalda.

En eso si la hizo enojar ya que ella camino hasta donde él le estaba dando la espalda y se le ponía enfrente para que la viera cara a cara.

Key- le habló ella con determinación – Ya no soy la jovencita que viste cuando fue el funeral de mi padre, ya crecí ya no tienes por que protegerme más, desde que he estado contratada en tu compañía siempre he hecho trabajo de escritorio desde Estados Unidos para ti, ya es hora que me pongas a prueba.

Yo le jure a tu padre…- comentó él con la mirada dura.

Pero ella lo encaro cara a cara- Mi padre está muerto y es hora de que trabaje como debe de ser- comentó ella.

En eso entró G y su cara fue de sorpresa cuando vio a M -¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Vaya, no puedes decir un hola que se pusieron de acuerdo para darme esta cálida bienvenida.

En esos momento So Hyun volteo a ver a G – Ya está todo listo para esta noche.

Si, señor- comentó y entonces le dijo a M- ¿Será mejor que me dejes la información en mi escritorio y mañana mismo partes para USA.

Pero…- dijo M.

Ni una palabra más- comento Key- Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

En esos momentos él salía del edificio mientras G manejaba el coche.

¿No cree que fue muy duro con ella?- comento él mientras manejaba al volante.

No, discutas mis decisiones- dijo so Hyun en lo que su cara era de enojo visible.

Mientras tanto Mali ya había firmado el contrato en Corea del sur de los planeamientos que tenían por hacerse de hecho era muy bueno fabricando evidencia la cual de los manejos de droga que se hacían por debajo del agua sin embargo siempre que buscaban entre toda la evidencia los papeles eran legales.

En la oficina se encontraba Min Gi revisando los últimos movimientos que había hecho Mali en corea del sur.

-¡Demonios!- fue lo que dijo en lo que ponía los papeles en la mesa desde su entrada y todo lo que habían hecho sus agentes. En esos momentos tomo el teléfono para avisarle a So Hyun de lo que había pasado en Corea del sur sin embargo no contestaba las llamadas. –Contesta So Hyun- se decía a si mismo a ese mismo tiempo cuando la señal lo mando con la grabadora comentaría de nuevo -¡Demonios!

Una vez dentro de la mansión de Mali se encontraba So Hyun con G, parecía una residencia como cualquier otra eso lo remonto a su niñez mientras caminaba por el piso de mármol blanco y aquellas estructuras exuberantes de gran tamaño de color dorado, lo llevo a su recuerdo cuando había conocido al papá de Ari, Mao quien sería el causante de la muerte de su madre.

De la gran escalera bajaba Christine realmente con un vestido un poco revelador, Key volteo a verla, si era una mujer guapa hacia su perspectiva sin embargo era poco probable que perdiera el foco tan fácilmente cuando se trataba de llegar al fondo de una misión.

¡Así que tu eres Key!- dijo ella en lo que le extendía la mano de dedos largos y finos.

Si- contesto el de manera muy pragmática- Supe que me andaba buscando.

Así es- en lo que se dirigían a la sala y ella se sentaba mientras ordenaba a una de las servidumbres algo de tomar.

Les llevaron de uno de los mejores vinos franceses a la mesa y sirvieron dos copas, So hyun en ese momento analizaba la actitud de Cristine, como buen agente, pensó de inmediato que pudiera ser que hubiera hurgado en su pasado, sobre todo en lo que había hecho en Tailandia como la mano derecha de Mao.

Cuando le iban a servir el vino, él simplemente lo rechazo, llamando más la atención de Christine.

Veo que quieres entrar directo al grano- dijo ella dejando la copa de vino en la mesa blanca de color mármol.

Eso es lo que quiero saber que negocio es el que me está invitando hacer- poniendo cara de sarcasmo.

Bueno eso se lo va a explicar Mali personalmente- comento ella en lo que se levantaba y en ese momento él iba entrando por la puerta trasera del patio que se notaba que había una gran piscina.

¡Encantado de conocerlo!- comentó el mientras le extendía la mano.

So Hyun se levantó poco a poco y se hizo el sorprendido- ¡Pero si usted es…! –sin dejarlo terminar.

Le sorprende- mientras emitía una gran carcajada.

¿Pero cómo voy a trabajar con un empresario como usted?- fue lo que dijo Key.

Bueno, de hecho por eso Christine lo busco a usted – comento sentándose al lado de Christine mientras le agarraba una mano.

Lo cual noto perfectamente Key que ella era la que movía los hilos de lo que sucedía con Mali, eso lo llevo en ese momento a muchas conjeturas, de lo que lo pudo haber orillado había llevado a ser uno de los mejores distribuidores silenciosos para acrecentar su fortuna.

Continuara…


End file.
